


just got married and fucked by my husband, feeling good

by TR47MA



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Intersex, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR47MA/pseuds/TR47MA
Summary: in which karl and tommy have sex on their wedding night.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	just got married and fucked by my husband, feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i deleted my oneshot because i can. anyways antis, if you're reading this, just click away lmao.

If you looked at Karl, you would've guessed that he was an omega or a beta.

He wasn't tall and muscular, he wasn't intimidating. He didn't have an aura that demanded absolute respect, he didn't flash his claws with jewelry decorating his hand, and didn't flash his thorn sharp teeth. He was lanky and kind, soft and pudgy like vanilla pudding. He was nervous, offering nervous and croaky laughs, dressing up in colorful and odd clothing, the ones that made him stand out.

But then again, the SMP was full of oddballs, wasn't it?

He was surprised when he presented as an alpha. He didn't look like one, and definitely didn't act like one. He had been eighteen when he presented, surrounded by his friends, back when they flirted without actual feelings and could threaten each other without any real intentions.

Dream— the ideal alpha, tall, powerful, and intimidating, and the stereotypical alpha ( _ aggressive, ruthless, bloodthirsty— he was a rabid alpha _ )— had paused midway his sentence and opened his mouth, inhaling something (Karl would learn his scent would be baked apples with honey and cinnamon drizzled over them).

He had asked if anyone else smelled that. Sapnap was quick to tell him that he smelled that as well (Sapnap, an obedient beta who used to follow Dream without hesitation), and George has raised an eyebrow, eyes dilating behind his goggles, alpha instincts kicking in, whilst Quackity had quirked an eyebrow.

_ Alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha,  _ Their instincts had chanted,  _ Challenge challenge challenge challenge,  _ Screamed the alpha in Dream, the leader of their small group.

_ Karl— _

Karl had been quick to back down, not even putting up a fight, when Dream lunged at him. His powerful hands had manhandled him and flipped him around, pressing his large palm onto the small of his back and pushing his chest to the floor. It left him in a suggestive position, a submissive position where omegas would usually fill in. Dream had gently but firmly grasped his teeth around his neck, a warning that he would clamp down if he so much as moved.

(Karl hadn't been around when Dream, Sapnap nor George presented, but he had heard that George had fallen from his head alpha rank when Dream presented, sinking sharp teeth into the back of his neck.)

(George was still hesitant to disagree with Dream, the marks on his neck burning whenever Dream stared him down.)

Karl was an alpha.

It was odd, but then again, like before, the SMP was full of oddballs.

It became even stranger when TommyInnit had presented.

Tommy; a human blaze, hot-headed, aggressive, loud, but utterly loyal. Wilbur's second in command when the war for independence had happened. The only one to stare Dream did in the eyes and not flinch away, going as far as to bare his teeth, blunt claws unsheathing.

Young, reckless, and determined, he stood no chance against someone like Dream.

And he had fallen.

Several months, a year into the future, lots of things had happened; Dream was thrown in Pandora's Box, later exiled from the SMP. Karl had been there, ignoring the way the other's whispered around him. Dream wasn't bad...he just..well, maybe he was bad, but he had been a good friend of Karl's—

_ Packing his stuff, Karl had engulfed Dream into a hug. _

_ "Don't forget about me." He whispered, drinking in his fresh fruit with fresh citrus squeezed over them scent, heather squishing in and biting his tongue. He felt strong arms curl around him. _

_ "Never will." _

—and Dream disappeared without a trace.

No one had known where he went, erasing all traces that he was even there in the first place. The inhabitants of the SMP had been fine with that, yet no one had been able to shake off the uneasiness, a permanent voice whispering deep in their heads, the land permanently poisoned by its founder. The older generation would carry the burden and darkness on their shoulders, hiding any signs, any items, any presence that Dream had ever been there, for while they had grown up to quickly, they would make sure the new generation would never have to face the evilness they had faced.

(Karl remembered when George and Sapnap had broken down, pleas and broken promises and words of forgiveness and remembrance spilling from his lips)

The current governments had been abolished. Instead, a free for all had taken place; there would be no government, no one to rule over, but there would be rules, a code, that would later be put in place. If only to keep peace. Technoblade and Phil had been offered a place, but they had declined, opting to stay in their cottage. Even then, they've been promised a place to stay should they ever decide to visit.

And when the SMP had been thriving and blooming with an ever growing village, Tommy had presented at the tender age of eighteen. Fresh, sweet strawberries had bursted into the air, and Tommy had taken shelter in his house, where Tubbo, Sam, and Niki had helped him, chasing off anyone who came too close.

Karl wasn't sure when they had gotten close, when they had shared words, later kisses, and then promises of a new future with pups and a nice cottage not far from the SMP. Perhaps, perhaps it was when Karl had visited, coming back from his journey visiting the Stronghold. He had been close, very close to unveiling the portal, but had been promptly chased off by XD.

When Karl had visited his former home—  _ the Dreamers- soft touches, blood blood blood— "Don't forget about me"— tears tears broke promises— sour lemon and peppermint kisses— remember remember time time time time is running up— real real real— pack pack pack bond bond bond—  _ He had bumped into Tommy—

— _ who wore a pretty pink lace dress. _

It was a soft pink with white, slightly ruffled at the shoulders, with small cloud patterns. He still wore sneakers, but even then, Tommy looked absolutely beautiful—

_ —mate mate mate omega omega omega. Claim him claim him claim him bite bite bite— _

When the day was full of belly laughter and burning lungs, tears fresh and dry on their cheeks, sweet on their tongues, had turned into night, Karl decided on one thing;  _ Tommy would be his. _

The alpha had spent more time in the SMP, hovering around Tommy. They had traded inside jokes and shared laughter between them, placing pretty flowers into the golden hair, waxing poetry, delivering small trinkets on his doorstep, and Karl had even bought Tommy a new dress. His alpha had howled in glee with Tommy had met up with him in his new dress, a soft lavender.

It was as if Karl had marked him, marked him as  _ his.  _ And Karl would continue to court him, dress him in clothes that  _ he  _ bought Tommy, subtly smothering his scent on the omega, and flashing thorn sharp teeth at Tubbo, who had gotten a little too much gifts for Tommy to not be seen as  _ courting. _

Tubbo had turned his back on him—

_ "Tear his throat out!" Dream howled, snapping sharp teeth as a terrified villager, glaring with poisonous green eyes. _

_ Karl had hesitated, eyeing the villager's soft throat. A moment later, he had been thrown onto his back, whimpers and cries spilling from his throat, even as Dream had promptly ripped his throat out— _

XD was Karl tempted to.

But in the end, when Karl and Tommy had shared several kisses, trading soft touches, and danced up a full moon with fireflies buzzing and the stars grinning down at them, Karl had proposed and soon Tommy would be his.

But of course, not everything is simple.

Phil—  _ Technoblade _ — had soon found out about their soon to happen wedding by a little snitch— ( _ Karl wanted to pummel Tubbo _ ) and they had appeared on Tommy's doorstep, where Karl had been living at, if only for now until they moved out.

His omega had hid behind him, and Karl had stared into the other two's eyes, unflinching and hard. Never before had he been thankful for being friends with Dream.

"Can we help you?" Karl asked, politely, claws unsheathing.

"Tommy is not suited to be married yet!" Was what Phil said, eyes flashing with a warning. He was a beta, a powerful beta at that.

Karl frowned, watching as Technoblade glanced behind him and at Tommy, who whimpered and hid behind Karl. Karl pulled his lips back.

"He's a legal age," Karl replied coolly, "And even if he wasn't, there is no  _ rule  _ that says he can't marry. Besides, he's in control of what he gets to do, he doesn't need his  _ neglectful and absent family to tell him what to do. _ "

_ Kill kill kill _ , The alpha demanded,  _ Protect protect protect. _

Phil bristled, Technoblade gripped the handle of his sword, Karl flashed his teeth and claws, the presence of Dream had increased and moved forward into their mind.

"I'm going to marry Karl."

Like lightning, Tommy had piped up and immediately moved in front of Karl, raising his chin and moving forward. Promptly, and caught off guard, the other two men stumbled back, surprised looks on their face.

"Tommy—" Technoblade tried to say something but was quickly overrun by Tommy.

"I'm going to marry Karl." Tommy repeated more firmly and louder. "He's been nothing but  _ kind  _ and  _ loyal  _ to me, he's never underestimated me and has seen, and treated, me as his equal. I love him and I'm going to marry him. I don't need your permission or approval, so, if you don't support that I'm going to marry him, then that's fine. I don't need you. Goodbye."

Tommy ushered Karl into the house and kicked the door closed, locking it. The omega turned around and looked down at Karl.

The alpha was  _ beaming.  _ His eyes were huge and sparkling with nothing but love and adoration. He shaked with barely restrained admiration.

Tommy purred, deep in his chest. He dipped his head and closed his eyes when Karl cupped his face. Pressing tender kisses to his face, the alpha pressed a firm but gentle one to his lips. He gently bit down and pulled away.

"Oh how excited I am to marry you…" Karl whispered, staring at Tommy as if he were the most precious emerald in the world.

And to Karl, he was.

  
  


"...And Karl Jacobs, do you take TommyInnit to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" XD hummed, one of his floating hands floating behind Karl, a silent warning to not play any games and to commit to it.

But there was no need to threaten Karl.

"I do." He whispered, and XD did he mean it. TommyInnit— dressed in the pretty white dress, big blue eyes brimming with unshed tears of love, their friends and family sniffing and smiling.

Tommy purred deeply, grinning widely, eyes scrunching up. 

XD snapped the book in his hands with a loud snap. Said book illuminated a soft green.

"Well then, you may now kiss the groom."

Already, Karl was diving upwards and dipped the taller man down, a purr threatening to escape his lips. The taste of strawberries was sweet on his tongue, and Karl wanted more of it. As the crowd cheered, Karl pulled back with a gasp, and laughed. 

Tommy was bristling and laughing, grinning, tears trickling down his cheek, and both knew they were far from sadness.

"My omega…" Karl purred, closing his eyes to soak everything in. Tommy purred and rubbed against him, squeezing his hand softly.

  
  


Flopping onto their bed, Karl laughed with his omega—  _ his husband _ . Still dressed in the white wedding dress, Tommy rubbed his cheek against Karl, grinning widely. A laugh bubbled in his chest, heart thumping with love. This was his life— after fighting tooth and nail from Dream, finally, just  _ finally,  _ Tommy was safe. He was safe and happy, free from Dream's hold and married to the love of his life— to his alpha.

Content, Tommy purred deep in his chest, pressing his nose to Karl's neck. Karl's hand slid up on his waist, yet he paid no mind to it.

...Until Karl's hand traveled down to the opening of his dress. Tommy jerked.

"Karl?" Tommy murmured, going hot and red in the face when Karl glanced at him. The Alpha's eyes were wide and blown, dilated and heavy with tainted lust.

Tommy whimpered, going redder when he felt slick start to trickle down his omegan hole. It would slid past his panties, his slit dripping and slimey, pooling into his panties.

He knew where this was going. Vividly, he remembered during his time in exile, when he was bored and had asked Dream to do anything, the forgotten alpha had explained to him what would happen when he would marry and bond with someone. He told Tommy that after they bonded, something similar to a heat and rut would trigger and cause them to mate. They would expectedly mate for a couple days, during which their bodies synced their heat and rut together. 

Tommy had scrunched his nose and told him he would  _ never  _ get a mate! Dream had chuckled and shaked his head.

And now, Tommy sucked in a deep breath as Karl's fingers traveled up his thighs. His slender fingers gripped his thighs, slowly sliding up. Teasingly, Karl circled his hole with his thumb through the panties, feeling the cloth dampen.

" _ Karl… _ " Tommy whimpered, pushing back onto his thumb. He could feel his mind grow hazy, his cunt clenching. His body heated up, and even as the room felt too warm, he shivered.

"Shh, my sweet omega," Karl purred, "I'll take good care of you— your  _ alpha  _ will take good care of you. Do you want that? Do your want your alpha to take care of you— to fill you with my cum and fill you with my pups?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes please! My alpha! Fill me with your cum!"

Karl groaned and finally— just  _ finally _ — slipped his thumbs inside his panties and prodded at his slick hole. Tommy whimpered, gripping his shoulders. It was  _ barely  _ a touch yet it set him on fire.

"Karl…" He whimpered, swallowing harshly.

Karl purred and removed his thumb. Suddenly, with both hands, he reached up and  _ ripped  _ his panties in half.

"Karl!" Tommy yelped, eyes widening a bit. He looked at the alpha, who glanced at him in amusement.

"Don't worry baby," He purred, grabbing Tommy's ass and spreading them. On instinct, the omega puckered his hole, a squelchy sound filling up the silence in the room. "I can buy you another one, yeah? Much prettier than this one."

Tommy whined, eyes dilating. He spread his legs a bit. "Please."

Karl slipped a finger inside, earnestly watching his omega's face for any sign of discomfort. But the slick made the movement easy. Tommy bit his lip, frowning a bit, eyes half-hooded and face red and slightly blown out.

Realizing the alpha was staring at him, Tommy whined as Karl laughed gently, dipping his head into the corner of his neck. He squeezed his hole around Karl's finger.

"Karl..c'mon…" He whined, gasping quietly when Karl slid in two fingers, and stretched the three fingers, Tommy gasping. Karl pumped his fingers in and out of his omega's hole, stretching them. Karl purred when more slick dripped onto his fingers, making the process smoother— and lewd, Karl mused to himself when he slid them back in, a squelch sound making itself known.

Tommy panted, thrusting his hips back and onto Karl's fingers. His omegan hole squeezed around the fingers, a long whimper ripping from his throat when Karl curled them.

Karl leaned down and licked a stripe up Tommy's bare throat, purring when Tommy bared his throat even more. Clamping down, Karp gently nibbled on the soft flesh, Tommy gasping.

"Karl," Tommy groaned, his throat vibrating. "C'mon.."

Chirping, the alpha removed his fingers and gently patted his thigh. "Mind getting off of me for a second?"

Obediently, the younger man slid off of his lap, watching in lust filled curiosity. Karl grinned at him before reaching down and shuffling out of his pants, dragging his underwear with him.

Tommy whined—  _ loudly _ — when the heavy scent of an alpha cock hit his nose. His mouth watered, his cunt dripping, as he stared at Karl's half hard cock.

The omega crawled over and dropped beside Karl's thigh, gawking at the sheer size. He wiggled his hips as he stared at it, salivating.

Without saying anything, Karl pumped his cock, hissing quietly. He was blessed to be an alpha— he was well hanged compared to a beta, and especially an omega. Alphas only had penises, whereas betas had both a penis  _ and  _ a cunt, and omegas only had cunts. Enough of that, however.

Removing his hand, Karl spat into it and rubbed it against his dick, slathering his spit all around it. He glanced at Tommy and grinned at his awed expression, the scent of fresh strawberries getting stronger and heavier.

Karl removed his hand and beckoned Tommy. Squealing (to which he would later deny), he scrambled over Karl's hips, the soft white dress (not his actual wedding dress but the one you would wear after the ceremony and at a party) lifting up. His lace stockings were soft and nice against his pale thighs, his cunt dripping down his thigh, cunt clenching.

Large hands came onto Tommy's hips. Purring, Tommy grasped Karl's cock in his hand. He had little to no experience prior to this, usually, when he entered his heat, Karl would usually eat him or finger him. When the alpha got his rut, he would disappear and reappear after it was over. When asked why he wouldn't stay during his rut with Tommy, Karl would laugh and tell him for another time.

Yet, as he grasped his cock, and despite having no experience, Mother Nature whispered in his ear, and he sunk down on instinct.

Meshing together like water and sand, Karl groaned at the warm cavern gripping his cock, gripping Tommy's hips. Tommy whimpered at the stretch. The slick no doubt made it easier yet it still burned— burned so  _ deliciously. _

Sinking down completely, Tommy breathed out. His cunt clenched around the intrusion in his body, gently rocking his hips. His clit tingled with excitement and arousal.

Karl stared at Tommy. He took in his golden hair, the way it fell over his forehead in a cute way, curled and bouncy. His pale skin, like the moon, soft and silky like honey, so pretty, all shaded a soft red, blue eyes a striking color. His body, his lean and lithe body, ribcage pressing against his skin, nipples a dark color. His cunt, wide and stretched around his cock, slimey and pink, a small crowd of blonde curls.

He was so pretty and Karl was so  _ hungry. _

Tommy lifted his hips, planting his palms on his alpha's chest. His cunt instinctively gripped around his cock, his clit burning. He stopped when the tip remained, before slamming back down, a moan ripping from his throat. The intrusion and his slick made a loud squelchy sound, the sound only turning on both men even more.

Tommy sat up a steady pace, one that accidentally made him slam directly into his prostate

Tommy wailed when that happened. His body tensed up and he arched his back, eyes rolling back as a powerful orgasm overtook him. His cunt clenched and unclenched around Karl, body trembling uncontrollably. When he came back to his senses, his whole body was tingling. 

"Enjoyed your first cream Tommy?" Karl teased, grinning and laughing when Tommy glared with no heat.

"Cream?" He asked, rocking his hips and quietly hissing at the overstimulation.

"Yeah." Karl hummed. "Whenever I ate you out you squirted. But here, you creamed." Beckoning him upwards, Tommy begrudgingly lifted himself upwards and gawked at what he saw.

Along with his slick, white substance dripped down Karl's cock.

_ Cum,  _ Tommy thought to himself.

"So yeah, you creamed." Karl gently brought Tommy down onto his cock again, groaning at the lewd sound it made. 

"Is..is that a bad thing?" Tommy worriedly asked.

"No, no. It's not, don't worry." Karl reassured him. "But XD Tommy, we gotta fatten you up." Karl purred, brushing his hand over the noticeable bulge on his belly.

Tommy whimpered and gasped when the alpha pressed down, bucking his hips on instinct.

"S'not my problem you have a big cock…" Tommy warbled, groaning when Karl pressed down with more pressure.

"Maybe I should fatten you up with my pups," Karl growled, manhandling Tommy and pushing him on the soft bed, his cock slipping out in the process.

"Then?" Tommy grinned, letting his legs fall open. His cunt twitched, slick and cum trickling down, his lips used. "What are you waiting for?"

Snarling, Karl gripped his thighs and forced them open. His slammed his cock inside of his cunt, all the way in and relishing in the way Tommy cried out, cunt squeezing down on him.

" _ Fuck… _ " He warbled, whining when Karl lifted his legs onto his shoulders.

Karl moved his cock out and slammed back in. Quickly, he sat up a fast and harsh pace, one that sent Tommy blissfully fucked out. Lewd squelchy sounds filled up the room along with Tommy's whines and moans, and Karl's groans and low growls.

Tommy moved his hand onto his belly, whimpering when his belly bulged up whenever Karl thrusted in.

"You treat me so good, Karl!" Tommy rambled, drooling and letting out a mixture of moans and whimpers, breathless.

"Only the best for my omega," Karl agreed, growling under his breath as he felt his knot grow.

Gripping his hips once again, Karl positioned his cock, trying to move it around and—

" _ KARL! _ " 

Tommy's body jerked and trembled, hips bucking and cunt gripping his cock. His hands curled and gripped the sheets below him. Karl laughed and slammed in with a harsh pace, pounding into his prostate.

"So pretty," Karl purred, staring at Tommy's blissed out face, "Taking me so well. You're such a good omega, so good for me."

"Just for you—..!" Tommy sobbed, arching his back.

"Karl— Karl Karl Karl  _ Karl Karl Karl Karl kaRL— _ "

Tommy came again with a loud scream of Karl's name, cunt trapping Karl's knot, who groaned loudly and instinctively pushed his dick in as far as he could go. His instincts screamed at him to plant his seed inside of his omega, and XD, who was Karl to go against them?

Tommy whimpered and quietly groaned as he felt Karl's cum seep into him. His cunt throbbed, mond hazy and blissed out. He was on cloud nine.

Karl slumped over him, pressing his nose to his shoulder. Leaning up a bit, he suddenly sunk his teeth into the spot between his throat and shoulder, sweet strawberries plunging into his mouth.

Tommy whimpered. Karl retaliated by pulling back and licking at his now mate mark, his spit cooling the bite mark.

"You alright, Tommy?" Karl asked after a few minutes of trying to gather himself.

"M'fine." Tommy replied, purring lazily. "Actually, I feel  _ fantastic. _ Just got married and fucked by my husband, feeling good."

Karl snorted which turned into a full out laughter. Tommy purred and grinned, feeling his heart burst.

And XD, did he feel good.


End file.
